one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Ichigo Kurosaki vs Cloud Strife
Ichigo Kurosaki vs Cloud Strife is ahomeschoolingroudon's 22nd One Minute Melee of his Third Season. Putting Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach against Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy Description It's a battle between two of the most badass legendary swordsmen duke it out. To see, which is the more mightier of the swords? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Karakura Town Day-Time It was an average day, once again. Without much going on, not even much fighting either. But, that was soon to change. As one of the most legendary swordsmen, Ichigo Kurosaki walked into the heart of Karakura Town. But, then. Was the sound of stepping being heard, as somebody began to approach the heart of Karakura Town. “Who is this?” Ichigo asked, as the warrior revealed himself to be another legendary swordsmen, Cloud Strife. Cloud Strife then got out his, intimidatingly large Buster Sword. “Are you ready for this?” Cloud Strife tauntingly asked. Ichigo jumped back, “Why yes, I am.” Ichigo responded. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hQgiV2hyEc) This is a battle to explode! FIGHT! Ichigo drew Zanpakutō and dashed at Cloud, likewise Cloud Strife leaped at Ichigo Kurosaki and swung the mighty Buster Sword, to which Ichigo blocked with his sword. Ichigo however slid back due to the force of the Buster Sword, to which Cloud jumped up and struck downward. Ichigo jumped back, out of the way. Before jumping forward. Cloud Strife rose his Buster Sword back up, but Ichigo socked him in the face and swung veridically at Cloud. Cloud then blocked with his Buster Sword, entering a bladelock. Cloud Strife broke the bladelock, and bashed Ichigo down with the back of the Buster Sword. “You’re going down” Cloud stated as he swung the Buster Sword down at him Ichigo Kurosaki quickly rolled out of the way, still holding onto Zanpakutō and dashed at Cloud. Ichigo swung Zanpakutō at Cloud as he dashed, which hit him in the chest, “You had that coming” Ichigo said as he landed back on the ground, only to see Cloud still on his feet. Shrugging off the pain. “Braver” Cloud uttered as he slashed Ichigo. This swing however being, much more deadly than any other from Cloud earlier. Ichigo then tumbled back, as Cloud then fired Firaga. Which engulfed Ichigo in flames. Ichigo Kurosaki was sent through one of the buildings before regaining his posture, and slashed Zanpakutō in an upwards arc at Cloud. Cloud was knocked up into the air, before Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tenshō. Cloud Strife crashed down onto the ground, but still managed to get back up. He wasn’t done for just yet. “I can’t lose this fight..” Cloud muttered as he fired the Blade Beam at Ichigo. Ichigo was flung back, towards the streets. Cloud Strife followed in hot pursuit, which ended up with one of the cars being tossed at Ichigo. “Is that the best you can do?” Ichigo asked, tauntingly before slashing the car open. Cloud Strife then fired Thundaga at Ichigo Kurosaki, which sent him flying once again throughout Karakura Town. As Cloud Strife followed, “Let’s end this.” Cloud said, as he jumped up into the air. Ichigo Kurosaki swung Zanpakutō at Cloud Strife as did he swing with the Buster Sword. They met in a bladelock, to which they both cancelled each other out. And they both began to drop back down to the ground. Cloud Strife kicked Ichigo Kurosaki down, which sped up his fall. As Cloud Strife just casually kept dropping. Ichigo crashlanded back into the ground, in the road. While Cloud landed without a scratch. Ichigo strugglingly got up, furious. “You’re out of luck.” Cloud Strife said, but. Ichigo just stood up, “I’ve got more luck then you might think” Ichigo responded. Cloud Strife readied his Buster Sword. As such, Ichigo shouted “Ban..KAI!” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Q0d871bN3Q) A huge amount of black energy flew out, as Ichigo now transformed into his Bankai Form, as Ichigo has summoned his full form as a physical manifestation. Cloud Strife then dashed at Ichigo. They both began swinging, but it became clear. Ichigo was holding the lead, “This can’t be it..” Cloud Strife muttered, as Ichigo smashed Cloud back. Before Ichigo swung Zanpakutō. Cloud Strife then jumped back, and shouted “Finishing Touch!” As a tornado came in. Ichigo quickly was sucked into the tornado and tossed around, while being damaged by the tornado itself. It make multiple buildings crumble, and dropped Ichigo right onto a sign. Ichigo ended up breaking the sign, and ran at Cloud Strife once more. Ichigo jumped up and fired a huge Getsuga Tenshō Ichigo Kurosaki then created an afterimage with Flash Step. Cloud Strife swung at it, but it proved to be no effect. Before Ichigo appeared behind Cloud and swung at his back. Ichigo Kurosaki then used the Tenburenjin which spun Zanpakutō like a helicopter, but Cloud managed to jump back and prepare for his next attack. Omnislash. Ichigo Kurosaki stopped with the Tenburenjin but it was too late as he was caught in the Omnislash, and began getting slashed over and over. Ultimately getting sliced 15 times. Ichigo limped back, near defeat. “How are you still alive?” Cloud Strife asked. “Because, I never go down that easily..” Ichigo muttered harshly as he used the Final Getsuga Tenshō K.O! Cloud Strife got caught by the Final Getsuga Tenshō and got knocked out instantaneously, “You were no match” Ichigo stated. As he walked off, as Karakura Town tries to recover the damage gained from this clash. This melee’s winner is.. Ichigo Kurosaki!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music